Talk:Mass Effect 3: Rebellion Pack
Availability Is this not available at all in Europe until tomorrow, or just on the PSN? I'm on XBOX360 and been looking for it all day, but so far it's not materialised. Is it available in the US yet? Mondrak 14:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I am in the US on Xbox not available for me either. 14:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Nothing yet. Hefe 17:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Noting yet in Canada as well, even though it's advertised on the Dashboard. Will be out tomorrow. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::This really isn't the point of a talk page. Lancer1289 17:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with Lancer1289, but my last comment is to say that it is now available. I have just downloaded it. Hefe 18:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Lancer, i think I've seen you post that exact thing on another page. If people want to use the talk page as a medium to ask questions and gather information, then let them. Its not your decision how we use this page. :And yet we have policies about what talk pages are for, and from this comment, it is apparent that you are either not aware of them, or have not read them. Site policy is quite clear what a talk page is for and this is not it. So I must enforce that policy, and at this time, I would ask you to cease telling people that violating site policy is a good thing, because it is not. Lancer1289 08:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Lancer, I have not read nor will I read the site rules. If people choose to use the talk page as an additional venue for information, then they should. If the sites' rules are a hindrance to the people on the site, than those policies should be violated. Seeing as every talk page on every wiki I have ever gone on has used the talk page in this matter, I think you should just accept the futility of your pointless policies, and let people act as they will. Violate away, gents. Except that people using this page as an additional venue for information can be a hindrance, because that isn't what talk pages are for. Simply because people choose to do something doesn't mean they should be able to. Also, other wikis are irrelevant. We're talking about this wiki, and its policies. Talk pages are about additions and improvements to an article; they aren't here for you to ask questions, speculate, or start discussions. A forum or blog would have been the best way to voice your question. --The Milkman | I always . 05:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Equipment You know what I really hate? How they add in these weapons to the multiplayer, yet single players don't get anything new from it. I hope, I hope that future DLC will bring these weapns to single player. Karl "13621" Mjolnir 07:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Things like this do not belong on an article's talk page. Please take such discussion either to your blog here on the wiki or the forum. Thank you.--Xaero Dumort 07:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC)